Pequeños GRANDES amigos
by Lena Tao
Summary: El destino los juntó, y es ahí cuando ella le enseña a disfrutar de la vida y él le enseña a madurar. Tal cercanía los lleva a formar una gran amistad… o puede ser algo más? Un aoshixmisao. Capi 7 UP! Sucede algo! Jojojo, el fic aún no akba!
1. El encuentro

Konnichiwa!!! Hola, espero que estén todos. Pueees... este es mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin, jojojo, me encanta! Aunque no es el primer fic que escribo, he escrito algunos de Shaman King, y pues ahí la llevo. Esta loca idea surgió con ayuda de una película, una canción y mi loca mente, así que espero que lo disfruten, y no olviden dejar review n.n...  
  
N/A: nah u.u sé que el título apesta... pero no me maten! T.T. Ah, es UA (universo alterno) y está situado en esta época.  
  
[El destino los juntó, y es ahí cuando ella le enseña a disfrutar de la vida y él le enseña a madurar. Tal cercanía los lleva a formar una gran amistad... o puede ser algo más? Un aoshixmisao]  
  
=Pequeños GRANDES amigos=  
  
=Capitulo 1: el encuentro=  
  
-Ya Misao!?- decían un grupo de chicos y chicas, eran unos 6, 2 chicas y 4 chicos, quienes llamaban a Misao desde su auto, esperando a que la chica saliera de su departamento. No tardó mucho, apenas escuchó que la llamaban, salió perfectamente vestida, con unos jeans pegados y una blusa sencilla. Se subió al flamante auto Porsche (N/A: sé que no es gran cosa, pero a mi me encanta ese coche!) donde saludó a sus amigos...  
  
-Lista poshita?- (N/A: no molesten, uu el apodo salió gracias a una amiga a la que le dicen así)  
  
-Si! Hoy a donde iremos?-  
  
-Vamos a patinar-  
  
-Wohoo! Perfecto!-  
  
Así se marcharon, dirigiéndose a la pista de patinaje (sobre ruedas, normalito, con patines de rueda u.u) donde estaba inundado de gente, pero eso no los desanimó, al contrario, lo veían como una perfecta oportunidad para hacer bromas y ganar amigos. Fue así como cada quién tomó sus patines rentados y comenzaron a deambular por toda la pista, bromeando entre ellos y empujándose, hasta que se cansaron y se detuvieron a descansar apoyándose sobre el barandal de la pista. Misao se dio cuenta de que sus amigos murmuraban en secreto  
  
-Que tanto planean?- dijo sonriendo y Kaoru (una de sus amigas) le comentó al oído...  
  
-Ves aquel tipo de hasta allá?-  
  
Misao se fijó bien, en efecto, había un hombre de unos 24 o 25 años parado, sin patines y con una carpeta, donde parecía anotar algunas cosas ( por cierto, olvidé decir que Misao tenía 19 años).  
  
-Si, que con él?-  
  
-Se ve muy amargado, no lo crees?-  
  
-Pueees... ciertamente no sonríe ni nada, pero y eso que?-  
  
-Pues... no estaría mal hacerle una broma... solo para que despierte-  
  
-Huh? Oye!.  
  
-u.u-  
  
-No es mala idea!-  
  
-n.n que bien, tu serás el anzuelo-  
  
-Hmm... no, mejor no- Misao ya se había arrepentido, algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo hiciera.  
  
-Porque!?-  
  
-Hoy no tengo ganas de bromas-  
  
-Te sientes bien, Misao?-  
  
-Claro que si, es solo que no quiero-  
  
Kaoru volteó a mirar a los demás, que estaban incrédulos, pero finalmente accedieron y comenzaron a patinar otra vez, esta vez Kaoru iba acompañando a Misao.  
  
-Oye y que le dijiste al chavo ese que te llegó el otro día?-  
  
-Ah... el chico Sagara-  
  
-Si, él mismo-  
  
-Pues me hice del rogar... no me daré tan fácil-  
  
-Jajajajajaja, bromeas? Él lo tiene todo, dinero, casa, auto, y además es muy guapo!-  
  
-Si, lo sé... pero le falta algo-  
  
-Jajajajajaja, bueno... como tu lo veas, solo te digo que tal vez no espere tanto y se canse-  
  
-Que dices!? Él está loquito por mi! Me habla 8 veces al día!- (N/A: si se puede! A una amiga le hablaba 8 veces un pretendiente!)  
  
-Bueno, como tu digas... solo no esperes hasta que estés vieja.-  
  
-Ja! Claro que no! Yo....-  
  
En ese instante Misao no pudo terminar, porque pasó uno de sus amigos y la empujó fuertemente, haciendo que cayera sobre aquel hombre serio-  
  
-Ay!- fue lo único que pudo decir Misao, aunque la caída no le había dolido mucho, por que cayó sobre algo... mejor dicho, sobre alguien...  
  
-Ay! Gomen nasai!!!!- dijo mientras se paraba y veía al hombre tirado, era el hombre al que planeaban hacerle la pequeña broma. Por unos instantes Misao volteó a ver a su grupo, que se carcajeaban como locos.  
  
Suspiró con resignación... eran un caso perdido. Luego se fijó en el hombre que había tirado, estaba recogiendo algunos papeles que se habían caído. Automáticamente Misao se agachó para poder ayudar al muchacho.  
  
-Gomen nasai, en serio, no fue mi intención... mis amigos... gomen! Estoy muy avergonzada!-  
  
El muchacho (que no era hombre?) terminó de recoger sus papeles y volteó a ver a Misao. Ella notó por un instante que el sujeto no era nada feo. Tenía unos bellísimos ojos pero eran inexpresivos. Las facciones de su cara eran finas, su cabello negro y los mechones que caían sobre su rostro sin duda lo hacían ver más sexy... diablos! En que estaba pensando! Terminó de pasarle los papeles que le había ayudado a recoger y se levantó, al mismo tiempo que él.  
  
-Hola, mi nombre es Misao- dijo estrechándole la mano, él la miró con desconfianza y después de un rato, aceptó el gesto de Misao, estrechando su mano también.  
  
-Shinomori Aoshi- dijo sin inmutarse, acomodando después los papeles en su carpeta, Misao lo miró confundida.  
  
-Porque si estás aquí no patinas?-  
  
-Por que no vengo a divertirme-  
  
-Porque no?-  
  
-Porque tengo que trabajar y no tengo tiempo para esto-  
  
-Porque...- Misao se detuvo al ver a Shinomori mirarla fulminantemente e inmediatamente cambió de tema, sonriendo nerviosamente –ee.. pues que estás haciendo?-  
  
-Un reporte-  
  
-De que?-  
  
-Que no tienes que irte con tus amiguitos?-  
  
-"amiguitos"- pensó- pues cuantos años crees que tengo?- habló.  
  
-No lo sé, no me incumbe, no me importa-  
  
-Oye, tranquilo, solo trataba de socializar-  
  
-Ya te dije que estoy ocupado-  
  
-Ou! Lo siento! Dejaré que sigas concentrándote en tu trabajo, me largo! Me voy, chau!!- dijo retirándose patinando. Luego llegó al lado de Kaoru, Misao estaba enojada.  
  
-Gomen ne Misao! Yo no quise, fueron esos idiotas-  
  
-Ay, deja eso-  
  
-Que tienes? Que te pasó?-  
  
-Ese sujeto es un aguafiestas!-  
  
-Pues que te hizo-  
  
-Le pedí perdón, me presenté, le ofrecí ayuda y encima se porta cortante conmigo!-  
  
-Pues que no sabe quien eres?-  
  
-Es obvio que no-  
  
-u.u Mejor cambiemos de tema-  
  
-Si... oye! Vas a ir a ver mi nuevo programa?-  
  
-Ah si! Jamás me perdería tu debut como conductora-  
  
-n.n y seré yo solita-  
  
-Yo sé que lo harás bien, aprovecha la oportunidad que te dio mi papá al darte tu propio programa-  
  
-Si, de hecho fue más fácil de lo que yo pensaba! Ni siquiera fue necesario estudiar una carrera, jajajaja-  
  
-jajajajajajajjajaja-  
  
-Oye, vamos mañana a bailar?-  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-Si, vamos a un antro!-  
  
-Mejor vamos a una fiesta-  
  
-Pero cual? No me gustan las fiestas que da Himura, ni menos Hiko-  
  
-No, iremos a una fiesta que realizará Sagara.-  
  
-Aaaaa! Con que de eso se trata!-  
  
-Huhu? De que hablas?-  
  
-Vamos, ya no te hagas del rogar-  
  
-Pues-  
  
-Ya llevas atormentándolo varios meses-  
  
-Pues... me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme-  
  
-Lo ves!? Y que le dirás?-  
  
-Pues... no lo sé, jijijijijijiji-  
  
-Tienes que decirle que si!-  
  
-Baka! Claro que lo haré!-  
  
-Bien! Así se habla Misao!-  
  
-Si... mañana le diré que si-  
  
Continuará.........................................................  
  
Jojojojjo, creo que cambié algo sus personalidades (tonta, x eso es UA), pero es para que quede bien, así que espero que les guste. Dejen muxos reviews pliz!  
  
Gueno, eso es todo, me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	2. Porque?

Hi! Aquí estoy yo molestando de nuevo xD con un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo:  
  
=Pequeños GRANDES amigos=  
  
=Capítulo 2: Porque? =  
  
El día pasó como todos, normal, con bromas, con gente molesta... ah... la rutina de todos los días. Después de ir a patinar, se fueron de 'shopping' pues había que comprar ropa nueva para la gran fiesta del joven Sagara, que sería el viernes, o sea, el día de mañana. Finalmente salieron de comprar todo lo que necesitaban, era mucho, considerando que ese día Sagara finalmente le pediría a Misao que fuesen novios formalmente. Así pues, Misao compró lo mejor que había en la tienda, pero el no era la causa de todo su nerviosismo, pues también el viernes se estrenaría su programa de tv donde ella conduciría todo, sola, era un gran reto, pero finalmente parecía haberse preparado.  
  
-Ya llevas todo Misao?- preguntó Kaoru a su amiga, quién traía unas 5 bolsas repletas de ropa y más cosas.  
  
-Creo que ya, será mejor que nos vayamos-  
  
-De acuerdo, recuerda que debes descansar bien para mañana-  
  
-Sip!-  
  
Ambas salieron del centro comercial y abordaron el Porsche, donde todos las esperaban casi dormidos. Ya cuando hubieron acomodado perfectamente sus cosas, despertaron a todos.  
  
-Ya vámonos- dijo Misao moviéndolos, todos despertaron.  
  
-Que pasó? Encontraron todo?- dijo uno de sus amigos.  
  
-Si, gracias por esperarnos- dijo Kaoru, sonriendo.  
  
-Bueno, entonces vámonos-  
  
Después de unos 30 minutos, llegaron al departamento de Misao, pues fue a la última que dejó. Ella se bajó del auto, no sin antes que su amigo le dijera...  
  
-Paso por ti mañana-  
  
-Huh? Para que?-  
  
-Pues para llevarte a tu gran debut!-  
  
-Ah, gracias!-  
  
-Chau!!!!- dijo y se fue.  
  
Misao entró a su departamento y dejó las bolsas en su habitación, para luego cambiarse, ponerse una pijama y quitarse el poco maquillaje que traía puesto. Ya cuando el sueño le ganaba, se recostó en su cama y se durmió.  
  
A la mañana siguiente...  
  
Misao se levantó como por las 9 de la mañana, su programa empezaría a mediodía y tenía que prepararse. Se bañó y se peinó sencillamente, pero muy bien. Se puso una faldita (una mini, estilo Misanagi) color rosa y una playera blanca de manga larga. Se puso también unos zapatos puntiagudos, que definitivamente le iba bien con lo demás que llevaba puesto ( para que entiendan un poco más... no se veía tan 'madura' para su edad). Desayunó un poco de cereal y de nuevo se dirigió al baño para retocarse. El claxon de todos los días, sonó fuera e su departamento y ella tomó su bolso, se miró por última vez en el espejo y salió, donde su amigo ya lo esperaba...  
  
-Lista para el debut poshita?-  
  
-Si, estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo abordando el auto.  
  
-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya verás-  
  
-gracias!-  
  
Arrancó el auto y después de unos 20 minutos, pues la locación no estaba muy cerca, llegaron finalmente al gran edificio.  
  
-Aquí voy- se dijo a si misma, bajó del auto e ingresó al edificio. Luego ambos tomaron el ascensor para dirigirse a uno de los pisos, pero antes de que se metieran (al ascensor) su amigo dijo  
  
-Oye debo ir por Kaoru y los demás, te alcanzamos ahorita, ya voy retrasado-  
  
-Ah, está bien- dijo un poco desanimada, entrando al elevador y oprimiendo el número del piso al que quería llegar.  
  
- 2do piso, 3er piso, 4to piso... espera... porque se detuvo?- se preguntó y como respuesta a su pregunta, la puerta se abrió y un muchacho entró. Misao lo miró bien, se le hacía familiar, pero él llevaba la cabeza baja.  
  
-Oye... te conozco de algún lado?-  
  
El aludido volteó a verla.  
  
-Ahhh!! Pero si eres tú! El del otro día!-  
  
Él solo afirmó y oprimió el botón del número del piso que quería llegar.  
  
-Y que haces aquí? Trabajas aquí? Ah! Déjame adivinar! Si, trabajas aquí, se nota por tu traje- (llevaba uno negro, o sea, de ejecutivo).  
  
-Si- se limitó a responder.  
  
-Oye! Porque eres tan... tan... amargado!?-  
  
-No es tu asunto-  
  
-Hmmm... no se me hace justo- dijo ella volteando, cruzando los brazos y haciendo una cara de pucheros.  
  
Él sonrió irónico.  
  
-Y que hace aquí una niña como tu?-  
  
-Una niña? Para tu información tengo 19 años-  
  
-Pues esa ropa me indica lo contrario-  
  
Misao se miró apenada, caminó hacia enfrente de él y le dio una cachetada.  
  
-Ja, y eso porque fue-  
  
-Por ser tan grosero-  
  
En ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió, y Shinomori evitó a Misao y salió, no sin antes decirle...  
  
-Ya madura-  
  
Misao se quedó incrédula, mirando por unos instantes... pero su concentración se detuvo al ver que la puerta se cerraba. Corrió, ese también era su piso.  
  
Se arregló el cabello y caminó como si nada hacia una joven.  
  
-Disculpa- dijo Misao- por donde está el foro para 'Tu y yo'?  
  
-Hm? Cual es tu nombre-  
  
-Makimachi Misao- dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo- la conductora.  
  
-Ah! Eres tú, mira sígueme, ya te estaban esperando- dijo la joven caminando a través de distintos foros, hasta llegar a uno, que era rojo, decorado con muchos corazones y uno gigante en medio, junto con sillones también rojos.  
  
-EHHMM...- dijo Misao un poco confundida- no está un poco recargado?-  
  
-Huh? Que va! Es tu programa, y se trata de amor, así que así debe ser-  
  
-Ah, ya veo-  
  
-Mira, ve con esas señoras, te arreglarán el cabello y ese maquillaje tan recargado que traes, luego llegará el director a explicarte.  
  
-está bien "recargado? Te has visto alguna vez en el espejo?"- pensó y dijo ella riendo.  
  
Caminó hacia las señoras, que la vieron y la invitaron a sentarse, mientras comenzaban a peinarla y maquillarla. Ella hacía pequeñas muecas de dolor. Finalmente quedó lista, con una pequeña coleta y maquillaje mucho más sencillo que el que ella traía puesta. Esperó un rato y el director no llegaba, ya eran las 11:30 y ella no sabía ni que iba a hacer! Algo desesperada, fue con la joven de un principio, que estaba hablando con un hombre que estaba de espaldas. Tan solo se acercó un poco para escuchar, bueno, no era su intención escuchar, pero fue inevitable!  
  
-Que es esto Alinne?-  
  
-Es para un nuevo programa-  
  
-Pero mira nada más la escenografía! Esto es una porquería!- dijo refiriéndose al foro donde Misao trabajaría. Ella tomó el hombro del muchacho y lo volteó  
  
-Mira, si tu... ah! Otra vez eres tu!- si... era Aoshi.  
  
-Otra vez? Que quieres niña!?-  
  
-Porque insultas mi programa!?-  
  
-Ah! Tu lo vas a conducir?-  
  
-Si, algún problema?-  
  
-Este programa no va a pegar, así de simple y menos con una niña tan tonta como tu-  
  
-Hey! Al menos no soy una amargada!-  
  
-Y eso a mi que!?-  
  
-Que tu eres un amargado!-  
  
-Y tu una niña inmadura!-  
  
La joven interrumpió  
  
-Ehmm... señorita Makimachi, el director la espera para darle las instrucciones-  
  
Misao volteó a ver por última vez a Aoshi, mientras murmuraba 'esto no se va a quedar así' . Finalmente llegó con el director.  
  
-Hola Misao-  
  
-Hola, que debo hacer?-  
  
-Bueno, mira, aquí está- dijo entregándole una hoja- primero hablarás de este tema, tienes 15 minutos para discutirlo. Luego tienes que invitar a alguien del público, ese alguien te hará una pregunta sobre algo, te pedirá un consejo, ya tenemos a la persona que pasará. Para eso tienes 10 minutos como máximo, luego se abrirá la línea telefónica, para eso son 20 minutos y deberás atender todas las preguntas que se te hagan. Y finalmente quedan 5 minutos, que son para leer cartas y problemas del amor.  
  
-Ya entiendo, pero y los otros 10 minutos?-  
  
-Esos son de comerciales-  
  
-Ah, ok-  
  
-Bien, sales al aire en 5 minutos, no estés nerviosa- dijo el director dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Misao.  
  
Estaba sumamente nerviosa, que tal si todo salía mal? Sería un fracaso? No tendría oportunidad en el mundo del espectáculo!?  
  
-Misaoooo!!-  
  
La aludida volteó a ver, era Kaoru, junto con otros amigos, entre ellos venían Himura y Hiko.  
  
-Hola Misao- dijo Kenshin- así que hoy es tu debut.  
  
-Si, muchas gracias por venir, estoy muy nerviosa!-  
  
-No te preocupes- comenzó Hiko- también vino alguien más para apoyarte.  
  
En eso entró...  
  
-Sanosuke!- dijo Misao y fue a saludarlo  
  
-Hola Poshita! Estás lista? Nerviosa?-  
  
-Más que nunca, muchas gracias por haber venido!.  
  
-No me perdería el debut de mi mejor amiga!-  
  
-"mejor amiga"- pensó Misao- gracias! Estaré menos nerviosa-  
  
-Aparte voy a participar-  
  
-Ah si?-  
  
-Si, yo pasaré a contarte algún problema, me lo acaban de decir-  
  
-E-eso es genial! Así estaré menos nerviosa!- dijo radiante de felicidad Misao.  
  
-Si, pero bueno, apúrate que ya casi es hora-  
  
-Si!- dijo Misao y se retiró. Todos sus amigos se fueron a sentar donde le correspondía al público.  
  
-5, 4, 3, 2, 1... al aire!- gritó una señorita, detrás de ella estaba Aoshi.  
  
Misao entró al foro, mientras todos aplaudían y se paró en el centro, prendió el micrófono y se dispuso a hablar...  
  
-Buenas tardes a todos nuestros televidentes, bienvenidos a este nuevo programa, que trata del amor, del desamor, de tus dudas. Demos inicio, yo soy Misao Makimachi y dirigiré este programa, así que que les parece si empezamos-  
  
Misao caminó hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó, mientras tomaba unos papeles, donde decía de que iba a hablar.  
  
-Bueno, para empezar hablaremos un poco de... el sexo oral?- dijo leyendo, y enseguida volteó a ver al director, que solo le decía 'sigue, sigue!'.  
  
-Ehm... bueno, como muy pocos sabrán...-  
  
Así continuó hablando Misao del tema, más roja que los asientos, hasta que finalmente terminó la plática.  
  
-Vamos a un corte- dijo sonriendo, y cuando salieron del aire, en seguida salió del foro, buscando al director. No lo encontraba, pero estaba Aoshi.  
  
-Oye tu!-  
  
-Que quieres-  
  
-Trabajas en este foro?-  
  
-Si, yo me hago cargo del programa-  
  
-Entonces me puedes decir porque carajos está esto en el tema de hoy!?-  
  
-Lo del sexo oral?-  
  
-Si!-  
  
-Pues creí que serías lo suficiente madura como para hablar de eso-  
  
-Eres un idiota!- dijo empujándolo, él solo detuvo sus brazos.  
  
-Suéltame!-  
  
-Mira Makimachi, aquí no aceptamos esta clase de comportamiento de niña mimada, aquí se hace lo que el jefe diga... en este caso lo que YO diga-  
  
-Yo trabajo para el señor Kamiya!-  
  
-Fijate bien... lo ves por aquí?-  
  
-Eres un engreído!-  
  
-No me importa!-  
  
-Alto!- dijo Kaoru llegando a la escena- Misao, estate quieta! No pelees con este tipo- dijo y se llevó a Misao al foro, mientras Aoshi se sacudía su traje.  
  
-Al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2... ya!-  
  
Misao volvió a entrar, pero Aoshi alcanzó a decirle...  
  
-Makimachi, cambio de planes, el público hasta el último.-  
  
Misao salió de nuevo sonriendo y se volvió a sentar, se dispuso a hacer lo que seguía...  
  
-Bien, es momento de abrir la línea telefónica, así que hagan llamadas, yo responderé sus dudas o les daré consejos.- dijo Misao y le indicaron que ya había alguien en línea- ya tenemos a alguien en la línea... bueno?-  
  
-Si, bueno?-  
  
-Hola! Como te llamas?- dijo más animada.  
  
-Megumi-  
  
-Hola Megumi, dime que tienes, alguna duda? Buscas algún consejo-  
  
-Bueno, si, es que llevo tiempo saliendo con alguien-  
  
-Ajap-  
  
-Y pues me pidió que me casara con él-  
  
-Hey! Que padre! Casarse es hermoso! Bueno... debe ser, yo aún no me caso. Pero dime... cual es el problema?-  
  
-Es que llevamos apenas 3 meses de salir y pues no sé si es muy apresurado-  
  
-Pues si lo quieres, entonces cásate!-  
  
-En serio?-  
  
-Si, el amor que se tienen puede ser muy grande, incluso aunque solo lleven poco tiempo-  
  
-Gracias!-  
  
-De que n.n gracias por tu llamada, chauu!-  
  
-Sayonara!-  
  
Así pasaron alrededor de 5 llamadas, que buscaban el apoyo y consejo de la nueva 'consejera del amor'.  
  
Después de eso salieron a corte otra vez y Misao salió del foro, donde se encontraba Aoshi  
  
-Como que se case!?-  
  
-Que? Que tiene de malo?-  
  
-Que apenas llevan 3 meses saliendo!-  
  
-Pero se quieren!-  
  
-Ay niña como se ve que no tienes experiencia en estas cosas-  
  
-Ay y tu me vas a decir que tu eres todo un Don Juan, no?-  
  
-Pues no, pero al menos se más que tu!-  
  
-Tu que sabes de mi?-  
  
-Que eres una niña mimada y rica-  
  
-Y eso que tiene de malo?-  
  
-Sales al aire Makimachi- dijo y se volteó. Misao lo miró con gran enojo y se dispuso a entrar al foro de nuevo.  
  
-Hola otra vez amigos! Bueno es momento de leer y contestar sus cartas con sus dudas sobre...- volteó a ver a Aoshi y sonrió sarcásticamente- el amor.  
  
Comenzó a sacar de una en una las cartas que se encontraban ya sobre la pequeña mesita y respondió cada una 'sabiamente', según sus consejos.  
  
Hasta que terminó y llegó el momento más deseado y esperado por ella, ya iba a pasar Sanosuke a contarle sus 'problemas del amor'.  
  
"Y si se me declara en público? Si me propone matrimonio?" pensaba ella muy emocionada, hasta que Shinomori la sacaba de sus pensamientos, moviendo sus manos desde atrás del foro, indicándole que prosiguiera.  
  
-Ah... bueno, es momento de que alguien del público pase y me cuente sus problemas del amor, yo les responderé sus dudas-  
  
En eso pasó Sanosuke, la saludó y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Hola! Cual es tu problema o... quieres decir algo?-  
  
-Bueno... no es ningún problema-  
  
-"lo sabía"- pensó- y entonces cuéntame- dijo.  
  
-Bueno, es que verás... hace meses que conocí a una persona...-  
  
-ajá-  
  
-De hecho tú la conoces-  
  
-Ajáaaa-  
  
-Y pues llevamos saliendo 3 meses-  
  
-Ah?- dijo ella confundida.  
  
-Si, y pues somos novios, solo que ya le pedí que se casara conmigo y...-  
  
-huh?-  
  
-pues me dijo que necesitaba pensarlo.-  
  
-M-me podrías de-decir como se llama?-  
  
-Ah, pues se llama... Megumi-  
  
Fue como si le echaran un gran balde de agua helada a Misao, solo se quedó sin decir nada, sin ninguna expresión, hasta que Sanosuke habló  
  
-De hecho acaba de hablar por teléfono-  
  
Ella seguía sin articular palabra, y comenzó a sentir como un líquido salía de sus ojos. No lo pudo evitar y salió corriendo del foro, dejando solo a Sanosuke y arruinando su programa...  
  
Continuará........................  
  
Pobre Misao, pero bueno, no siempre pasa lo que uno quiere. Gracias por los reviews a: gaby (hyatt, cristal-dono y biscochia U-u. Gracias x los reviews, dejen más xD (si me faltó algun review, lo agradezco en el sig capítulo).  
  
Y un último aviso, tal vez me tarde en actualizar porque surgieron problemas de salud con mi abuelita y pues no puedo dedicarme de lleno al fic, no ahorita. Además no sé como vayan a pasar las cosas por aquí con mi familia, es muy delicado el problema y mi tardanza dependerá de mi estado de animo. Solo espero que las cosas no pasen a mayores, porque si no, caería en una gran depresión y pues eso no es bueno para nadie-  
  
Pues ahí los dejo, hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense y valoren lo que tienen AHORA.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	3. Un nuevo amigo?

Konnichiwa! Pues ando aquí con otro capítulo, aún sigo con inspiración y pues afortunadamente (le doy grax a Dios) aquí las cosas no pasaron a mayores. Bueno, ahora si los dejo con otro capítulo n.n  
  
=Pequeños GRANDES amigos=  
  
=Capítulo 3: un nuevo amigo?=  
  
-Misao! Sal de ahí!- gritaba Kaoru desde afuera del baño. Sin decir nada, Misao había dejado a Sanosuke solo y había arruinado su programa.  
  
-NO!- gritó ella desde adentro, donde se encontraba llorando inevitablemente.  
  
-Misao! Mira, no se que pasó, yo no lo sabía pero no te puedes quedar así!-  
  
-Es mi problema!-  
  
-Ah tu problema? Bien, yo solo trataba de ayudar- dijo Kaoru mientras se retiraba ofendida por el comentario de su amiga.  
  
Pasó un rato hasta que Misao volvió a escuchar golpes.  
  
-Ya te dije que no voy a salir Kaoru!- dijo Misao gritando aún más.  
  
-Misao sal de ahí, el director quiere hablar contigo- era Aoshi.  
  
-No quiero salir- dijo ella.  
  
-Si no sales te quitarán el programa-  
  
-Y eso que!? Mejor para ti!-  
  
-Mira Misao, no sé que te ocurrió pero vas a perder tu programa-  
  
-No me importa! Es lo que tu querías no!?-  
  
-Si... digo, no! Es que... bueno,...-  
  
-Ya ves!? Mejor dile al director que no pienso salir-  
  
-Fue ese chico verdad?-  
  
-Ya déjame en paz!- rogó Misao desde dentro del baño.  
  
-Estás enamorada de él-  
  
-No es tu asunto!-  
  
-Mira Misao, sé que no es mi asunto, pero...-  
  
A Aoshi le estaba costando decir esto.  
  
-Pero no puedes dejarte vencer así- terminó Aoshi, esperando respuesta de parte de Misao.  
  
-Él... iba a estar conmigo-  
  
-Mira Misao, tu no eres así y no puedes ponerte de esa manera solo porque un chico te jugó chueco-  
  
-Pero... con quién iré a la fiesta! Es la fiesta del año-  
  
Aoshi se cayó de espaldas.  
  
-Y luego ver a Sanosuke con esa tipa, no lo soportaría!-  
  
-Misao sal de ahí y ve a recuperar tu programa! Luego vemos que hacemos con tu problema- dijo resignado... sabía lo que tendría que hacer.  
  
Para su sorpresa, Misao salió con los ojos rojos y un pedazo de papel.  
  
-En serio?- le preguntó ella.  
  
-Si-  
  
-Y como me vas a ayudar?-  
  
-"recuerda no volver a hacer esto en tu vida Aoshi"- pensó- pues... pues... ay, yo iré contigo a la fiesta-  
  
-Tuuuu!!???- preguntó con ella incrédula.  
  
-Si no quieres no- dijo él esperando que Misao le dijera que no quería ir con él.  
  
-pero tienes... cuantos años tienes?-  
  
-tengo 26 años- (lo quería poner más joven, pero mejor lo dejo así ;))  
  
-Hmmm... no sé- Misao comenzó a inspeccionarlo de pies a cabeza y comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, mirándolo bien, hasta que suspiró con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-u.u está bien, tienes suerte de que no aparentas la edad que tienes.-  
  
-Bueno entonces ya vámonos que el director te está esperando- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero Misao lo detuvo  
  
-Porque Aoshi?- preguntó Misao.  
  
-Porque que-  
  
-Porque haces esto por mi?-  
  
-Pues... porque aunque me cueste trabajo admitirlo, tu carácter es único- dijo esto, y para la sorpresa de Misao, él sonrió, por primera vez desde que lo había visto.  
  
-Gracias- dijo ella y bajó su cabeza, y se sonrojó- "que estoy pensando! Es un amargado, bórralo de tu cabeza Misao!" se repetía en su mente.  
  
Después de esto, caminaron hasta llegar a la oficina del director general, del dueño de todo. Se sentaron en los dos asientos frente al director, quién estaba muy serio.  
  
-Señor...- intentó decir Misao, pero él director la interrumpió.  
  
-Como se te ocurre dejar así el programa!!!? Estabas a cadena nacional!! Arruinaste todo Makimachi!- le dijo muy serio y enojado.  
  
-Es que... es que... no podía seguir ahí- respondió ella.  
  
-Mira, yo te di este trabajo para que lo aprovecharas, sin estudiar carrera, te di un paso rápido! Y tu que haces? Llegas y lo arruinas, no sé que voy a hacer contigo Makimachi.-  
  
-Señor...-  
  
-No se como diablos me dejé influenciar por mi hija que dijo que te diera una oportunidad!-  
  
-Kamiya-san, Misao no tiene la culpa de esto!- defendió Aoshi. (oh! Que kawaii!!)  
  
-Tu no te metas Shinomori, esto es entre la señorita y yo, no creo que quieras perder tu trabajo-  
  
Aoshi solo apretó fuerte los dientes- "que estás haciendo Aoshi? Estás defendiendo a esa niña!" pensaba mucho.  
  
-Señor, le prometo que esto no volverá a pasar- dijo Misao.  
  
-Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar! Sabes porque?-  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-Porque estás despedida!!- dijo por último el señor Kamiya, levantándose como fiera y saliendo de la oficina, dejando a Misao más helada que el hielo.  
  
===============================  
  
-Misao sal del baño!!- gritaba Aoshi desde afuera de éste.  
  
-No! Lo he perdido todo!-  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-He perdido mi futuro! El amor de mi vida! Ya nada tiene sentido!- gritaba desde adentro, donde se le escuchaba llorar.  
  
-Eh... Misao "de seguro funciona esto" y la fiesta?-  
  
Instantáneamente Misao dejó de llorar y salió del baño.  
  
-Es verdad, debo arreglarme, faltan... 7 horas!- dijo mientras miraba su reloj.- debo apurarme, además me muero de hambre T.T-  
  
-Vamos a comer- sugirió Aoshi.  
  
-En serio!?- preguntó ella.  
  
-Pues a ver si así dejas de llorar tanto- dijo él dirigiéndose al elevador. Misao lo siguió.  
  
Se metieron (al elevador y no... no va a ser lemon!) y esperaron, mientras Misao comenzaba a cantar una canción...  
  
-I keep on fallin, In and out, of love with you...-  
  
Aoshi la miró extrañado, pero luego sonrió y le siguió  
  
-I never loved someone the way that I love you- ambos voltearon a verse y comenzaron a reír.  
  
-Ja! No sabía que te gustaba la música- dijo Misao.  
  
-Soy un humano normal- dijo él, mientras salía del elevador, seguido x Misao.  
  
Ambos subieron al auto último modelo de Aoshi.  
  
-En donde quieres comer?- preguntó Aoshi mientras prendía el auto.  
  
-Mmm... vamos a comer hamburguesas!- dijo ella alegremente, para después mirar a Aoshi, quién la miraba como niña pequeña  
  
-Sabías que la carne de las hamburguesas no es de carne de res?- preguntó Aoshi sabiamente. (ya saben a que establecimiento de hamburguesas me refiero, cierto?)  
  
-No me importa, saben rico no?-  
  
-Pues como quieras, pero no pienso comer nada de ahí...-  
  
=============================  
  
-Vamos Aoshi, tu puedes!- decía Misao mientras veía a Aoshi, quién estaba a punto de darle un mordisco (déjenme acabar) a la hamburguesa (n.nU).  
  
Finalmente la mordió.  
  
-Ya ves!? No sabe tan mal!- repetía Misao mientras que Aoshi ponía una cara de asco.  
  
-A esto le llaman comida?- preguntó él ya habiéndose tragado el trozo de carne.  
  
-Pues... si- dijo Misao mientras comenzaba a comer la suya.  
  
Aoshi apenas comió con trabajos la mitad (y eso era sencilla, ya sabemos como son las sencillas, bieen pequeñas!) y tomó unos 5 sorbos de refresco.  
  
-Porque no comes más?- preguntó Misao mientras comía sus papas fritas.  
  
-No me gusta esta comida- dijo él tranquilamente.  
  
-Ah pues que mal... quieres?- dijo ella ofreciéndole papas fritas.  
  
-No gracias-  
  
-Vamos! Apuesto a que nunca las has probado-  
  
-..............................-  
  
-Ja! Lo sabía! Oye, saben deliciosas, más con catsup-  
  
-Que bien- dijo él como dándole su avión a Misao (ya saben... ignorándola).  
  
-Vamos! Prueba aunque sea una!- dijo ella al tiempo que le acercaba las papas mientras les ponía catsup, pero...  
  
-Vamos!....... upsss!- dijo Misao, el sobresito de la catsup había disparado su contenido hacia el traje de Aoshi, quién se levantó de golpe.  
  
-Jajajajajaajajaajajajaja!- Misao se comenzó a reír.  
  
-Mierda! Lo has arruinado!- le dijo a Misao enfadado, pero ella seguía riendo.  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajaajajajaajja- decía ella mientras se agarraba su estómago.  
  
-Ahora tu lo vas a lavar o que!?- preguntó MUY enfadado Aoshi, pero Misao seguía riendo, entonces se enojó más, tomó su vaso con refresco y se lo vació todo a Misao en su cabeza.  
  
-Heeeey! Que te pasa!!!?- preguntó Misao poniéndose de pie también.  
  
-Ya estamos igual.-  
  
-Claro que no!- dijo Misao y le echó más refresco en su traje, a lo que él respondió aventándole un botecito con mostaza y así siguieron... hasta que los sacaron del establecimiento.  
  
-Ya ves, todo por tu culpa- le decía Aoshi a Misao.  
  
-Quién empezó!?-  
  
-Tu-  
  
-"shit" ay ya! Comimos, no?-  
  
-Pues si a eso se le llama comer, supongo que si-  
  
-Ash- dijo ella y abordó el auto de Aoshi.  
  
Después de un rato llegaron a casa de Misao y ella se bajó, luego le dijo por la ventanilla  
  
-Vienes por mi como a las 10-  
  
-A las 10!? Es muy tarde no?-  
  
-Me vas a ayudar o no?- preguntó ella.  
  
-Pues ya que-  
  
-Bueno hasta al rato!- dijo Misao y se despidió enérgicamente.  
  
Aoshi manejaba, hasta que su mente reaccionó  
  
"Me vas a ayudar o no?"  
  
Si, eso le había preguntado, pero...  
  
A que diablos se refería!?  
  
Continuará.........................................................................  
  
Como se habrán dado cuenta, Aoshi se está ablandando un poco, se está volviendo más tierno con Misao, ay que linduuu!!  
  
Muxas gracias x los reviews y x el apoyo, LQM!! (los quiero muxo! Domo Arigato!)  
  
gaby (hyatt: grax x tu review, aqui está la actualización.  
  
andrea-k-16: Hola perrita! Si, Misao es la neta e incluso me cae mejor que Yoh (jojojo, enójate, pero adoro a Misao!). Aquí ta' la esperadísima continuación, disfrútala (que estúpido sonó eso u.uU)  
  
bizcochia U-u: hola! Espero que estés bien y domo domo arigato por tu apoyo, afortunadamente salió todo bien, muxas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando el fic y q sigamos chateando en el msn, x cierto se me pasó decirte que cumplo años el mismo día que tu xD. Gueno, nos leemos y una vez más, muxas gracias!  
  
crystal-dono: See... pobre Misao xD aunque debo admitir que yo no sabía ni que era el sexo oral, hasta que pregunté a una amiga y me lo explicó xD. Aquí está este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, cuídate chauuu!!  
  
belzer ee! Ya me encontraste :3 ya extrañaba tus reviews amigoo! X cierto, en SK estoy haciendo un fic, que se llama Campamento de Verano pero es lemon, ahí decides tu si lo lees, en caso de que lo leas, te agradecería mucho que me dejaras tu review n.n Mi otro nick en SK es budam. Muxisimas gracias x tu apoyo, espero que me sigas leyendo (tanto en SK como aquí en RK) y dejando reviews, me encantan tus reviews n.n!!! Bueno, cuídate, sayonara!!  
  
Bueno, pues esos fueron todos, sigan dejando muxos reviews y yo seguré con esta historia, ya tengo muxas ideas en mente n.n  
  
En el próximo capítulo será la fiesta de Sanosuke y pasará algo (no pregunten, aún no sé que es... pero tiene que pasar algo xD).  
  
Gueno, nos leemos y grax x todo a todos!  
  
Cuídense  
  
Sayonara!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	4. La fiesta

Hola! Como están, espero que bien. Aquí las cosas están muy bien, mi abuelita ya está mejor, mis amigas tratan de reunirme de nuevo con mi ex, y yo peleo con mi hermanita xD. Bueno, pues muxas gracias x sus reviews, espero que sigan enviando más n.n  
  
=Pequeños GRANDES amigos=  
  
=Capítulo 4: La fiesta=  
  
El resto del día pasó normal.  
  
Después de llegar a su departamento, Misao se dio un baño y se cambió, poniéndose una mini falda negra junto con una blusita roja de tirantes, pegada al cuerpo. Se puso unas sandalias negras también y comenzó a arreglarse.  
  
3 horas después...  
  
Misao tenía el cabello perfectamente liso, brillante y sedoso (por eso usen... S...) y maquillaje no tan recargado, estaba perfecto todo, si tenía suerte su plan saldría a la perfección. Para eso tuvo que llamarle después a Aoshi para que llegara 1 hora antes. Tocaron la puerta y Misao fue a abrirla.  
  
Detrás de la puerta estaba Aoshi, con un traje serio.  
  
-No! No puedes usar eso!- replicó Misao.  
  
-Ah no? Y porque?-  
  
-No puedes ir de gala a la mejor fiesta del año-  
  
-Y tu que sugieres?- dijo un poco fastidiado.  
  
-Pasa, sabía que esto pasaría- dijo al tiempo que lo dejaba entrar a su departamento.  
  
-Aquí vives?- preguntó Aoshi inspeccionando el lugar, que estaba lleno de todo tipo de cosas.  
  
-Pues si- respondió ella mientras buscaba algo en su armario.  
  
-Que buscas-  
  
-Algo que puedas usar-  
  
-No pienso vestirme como tu- dijo viendo la vestimenta de Misao.  
  
-Mira!- dijo ella mientras sacaba un pantalón negro y una blusa de rayas verticales- esto te quedará-  
  
-estás loca, no usaré eso.-  
  
-Vamos! Si no lo haces, todos se burlarán de ti-  
  
-Me importa un bledo-  
  
-Entonces no me vas a ayudar?- dijo poniendo cara de pucheros.  
  
-Con esa ropa no-  
  
-Pero es la que se usa!-  
  
-No quiero- dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Ándale! Hasta puede que consigas novia-  
  
-Y para que quiero una novia? Para que sea tan chillona como tu?-  
  
Ella se volteó y agachó su cabeza.  
  
-Porque todos los hombres son así?-  
  
-Porque no maduras?-  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-No nos gustan las niñitas- dijo él y le arrebató la ropa a Misao (la que ella le había sacado, no la que ella traía puesta uu).  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-Es el último favor que te hago Makimachi- dijo mientras se dirigía al baño.  
  
-SI! :3-  
  
=========================  
  
Después de una hora, llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, un gran antro muy exclusivo. Misao iba vestida como ya había dicho y Aoshi con la ropa que ella le había dado. No había duda, se veía MUY guapo, bueno, ambos.  
  
Entraron e inmediatamente Misao se colgó del brazo de Aoshi.  
  
-Bien Aoshi, me tienes que ayudar- le dijo discretamente.  
  
-De que hablas- dijo de la misma manera.  
  
-Necesito darle celos al perro de Sanosuke-  
  
-No me voy a prestar a esas cosas-  
  
-Me tienes que hacer (déjenme acabar) el favor completo, si no, no es favor-  
  
-Pero Misao...-  
  
-Vamos! No es la gran cosa!- dijo ella prácticamente rogándole.  
  
-Y que se supone que harás?-  
  
-Jijiji, ya verás- dijo y le sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
Lo llevó hasta la barra, donde había mucha gente reunida, haciendo retos.  
  
-Misao!- gritó una chica de la barra- te reto!-  
  
-Ja! A que?- preguntó sonriendo, sin soltarse del brazo de Aoshi.  
  
-Aceptas?-  
  
-Pero que!?-  
  
-ooo... es sorpresa!-  
  
-Ay! Está bien!- finalmente aceptó ella. Por un momento volteó a la entrada y vio entrar a Sanosuke, debía hacer algo rápido. La chica que la reto se acercó y jaló a Aoshi hasta hacerlo sentar en un banco de la barra.  
  
-Siéntate en él Misao- le dijo la chica.  
  
-Ja! Porque!?-  
  
-Viene contigo, no?-  
  
-Pues si, pero eso que tiene que ver?-  
  
-No habías aceptado el reto que fuera?-  
  
-Ay, está bien- dijo Misao mientras se sentaba con las piernas abiertas sobre Aoshi.  
  
-Que crees que haces Misao?- le preguntó Aoshi viéndola sentarse.  
  
-Aguanta- dijo ella.  
  
-Estás borracha?-  
  
-Un poco-  
  
Misao había tomado antes de ir a la fiesta n.nU.  
  
La chica tomó un vaso con tequila y se lo pasó a Misao, quién seguía sobre Aoshi.  
  
-Tequila?-  
  
-Si Misao- respondió la chica, tomó medio limón y lo exprimió en el cuello de Aoshi.  
  
-Bien Misao, un reto es un reto- le dijo la chica, mientras que los demás comenzaban a chiflar y aplaudir.  
  
Misao estaba confundida, el alcohol le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, hasta que volteó y de nuevo vio a Sanosuke, esta vez yendo hacia donde ella estaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se tomó el tequila e hizo un gesto de desagrado.  
  
Acto seguido, se acercó al cuello de Aoshi y comenzó a lamerlo muy sensualmente, hasta dejarlo marcado habiendo hecho una pequeña succión. Él no podía hacer nada, pues Misao estaba sentado sobre él, lamiendo su cuello con mucha lujuria.  
  
Se separó de él y alzó el brazo en señal de victoria... y vio a Sanosuke, esta vez muy cerca. El alcohol la había hecho marearse y pensar poco, así que lo único que se le vino a la mente, con todo el alcohol y los profundos deseos de venganza, fue hacer sufrir a Sanosuke.  
  
Volvió a ver a Aoshi y comenzó a lamer su cuello otra vez, esta vez avanzando por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su boca, la cual besó apasionadamente, mientras comenzaba a jugar con el cabello de Aoshi. Eso era el colmo, Misao estaba sentada sobre él, con las piernas abiertas, y besándolo como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Aoshi trató de levantarse o al menos de separarse de ella, pero no pudo hacerlo, así que como pudo se levantó con ella, tomándola de las piernas, pues ella aún estaba besándolo y pegada a su cuerpo, y se fue hasta una de las esquinas. Ya ahí la separó como pudo.  
  
-Que crees que haces Misao!!?- preguntó él visiblemente enojado.  
  
-Jajaja... me divierto- respondió ella visiblemente borracha.  
  
-Divertirte!?-  
  
-si- dijo ella intentando levantarse, pues se encontraba sentada- nunca te has divertido verdad?-  
  
-Estás loca-  
  
-Ven acompáñame- le dijo ella mientras lo llevaba a la fuerza a una parte de la barra donde no había gente.  
  
-Dos tequilas- ordenó Misao.  
  
-No pienso beber eso-  
  
-Claro que lo harás!- dijo ella ofreciéndole el tequila.  
  
-No-  
  
-Que si-  
  
-Que no-  
  
-Si-  
  
-No-  
  
-Si te lo tomas te prometo que nos vamos más temprano-  
  
-Me lo juras-  
  
-Ajá-  
  
-Más te vale- dijo y se lo tomó, Misao lo imitó con el suyo.  
  
-Otro?-  
  
-No gracias-  
  
-Otros dos por favor- pidió Misao.  
  
-Que dices?-  
  
-Vamos Aoshi, no seas tan aguado- dijo ofreciéndole nuevamente más tequila.  
  
-Está bien, pero es la última gota...-  
  
20 minutos después...  
  
-La última, la última- rogaba Misao mientras le daba otro vaso con tequila a Aoshi.  
  
-En serio-  
  
-Si... tienes que tomarte al menos 15, amigo-  
  
-Entonces ya es la última- dijo él. Quién ya se notaba muy, muy, pero muy borracho, casi igual que Misao.  
  
-Bien!- le dijo Misao cuando notó que ya había alcanzado los 15.- ahora vamos a movernos un poco-  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-si! Ven- dijo mientras lo llevaba a la pista.  
  
Ya ahí Misao comenzó a moverse muy provocadoramente, causando solo una cosa, que Aoshi se pusiera igual (no digo que se ponga a bailar como mujer, pero si como borracho.).  
  
Con la adrenalina en las venas, Misao comenzó a pegarse más a Aoshi y tocándolo por todas partes y Aoshi, bueno, él es un hombre, más las gotas de alcohol, ya se imaginarán lo que hacía. Misao se subió a Aoshi por adelante, mientras enredaba sus piernas por la espalda de Aoshi y lo volvía a besar apasionadamente. Él no se quedaba atrás, y el alcohol le dio valor para profundizar ese beso, introduciendo su lengua a la boca de Misao, quién con gusto recibió el pequeño combate de lenguas que se estaba llevando a cabo. Hasta que ya no pudo más, Aoshi aferró sus manos al bien formado trasero de Misao, tocándolo y así pegándola más a su cuerpo. La excitación los hizo parar en el baño de mujeres, donde Misao seguía besando a Aoshi con desesperación.  
  
-Vamos- le dijo Misao a Aoshi mientras lo metía en un baño y se sentaba encima de él y comenzaba a desabrocharle su pantalón...  
  
-No Misao- dijo él entre jadeo y jadeo.  
  
-No que?- preguntó ella besándolo con más intensidad.  
  
-No está bien hacer esto... tu es-estás muy joven todavía.-  
  
-En serio?-  
  
-Si- dijo él y la separó como pudo, tomándola de los hombros.  
  
-Gracias por ayudarme Aoshi- dijo ella y se acomodó en el pecho de Aoshi.  
  
===========================  
  
La penetrante luz del sol comenzaba a pegar en su ventana, dejando colarse a algunos rayos, que despertaron a una adormilada Misao.  
  
Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde la fiesta, y desde esa vez no había vuelto a ver a Aoshi. Rayos... porque pensaba en él? Solo fue un truco sucio para darle celos a Sanosuke, cosa que no sirvió, pero que había ocasionado algunas cosas, nuevos sentimientos y pensamientos en Misao.  
  
Esa noche ambos se contaron sus vidas, confiaron uno en el otro, compartieron sus secretos y se apoyaron mutuamente...  
  
Flashback:::::::::::::::::  
  
-Y porque estás solo?- preguntó Misao a Aoshi aún en el cubículo del baño.  
  
-Es difícil-  
  
-Puedes confiar en mi-  
  
-Pues... verás... yo estaba comprometido con una asombrosa mujer... pero...- a Aoshi se le quebraba un poco la voz- pero... un día llegué y la encontré... bueno, la encontré... muerta, en la cocina... con sangre de los brazos-  
  
Misao no lo creía.  
  
-Y... yo comprendí... se trataba de un suicidio, se cortó las venas... sin siquiera pensar en lo que yo, bueno, en lo que yo... sentiría.- Aoshi continuó con dificultad- de eso ya tiene 4 años y hasta ahora sé porque... sé porque me dejó...-  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-Ella me había confesado que estaba enamorada de otro hombre y yo en ese momento me enojé mucho con ella... le dejé de hablar por semanas, hasta que supe que dejó de verlo- continuaba- pero ella lo amaba, dejó de ser la de siempre desde que lo dejó a él, ya no sonreía, ya no había magia en sus ojos, fue hasta ahora que comprendí que... ella nunca me amó-  
  
-Pero como es que estás tan seguro?-  
  
Aoshi la miró a los ojos, quedando hechizado unos segundos por los ojos llenos de vida de Misao.  
  
-Porque... porque yo estoy sintiendo el mismo sentimiento que ella sentía por aquel chico... justo ahorita-  
  
Misao no entendió sus palabras, hasta que él la atrajo y la besó tiernamente, esta vez ya no salvaje, si no un beso con mucho más amor... más sincero.  
  
Fin Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A partir de ahí ya no lo había vuelto a ver.  
  
Tan solo quería decirle algo... algo muy importante, algo que en realidad necesitaba confesarle, y era que... ella sentía lo mismo por él...  
  
Continuará..........................................  
  
Oh! Que cute!! - que puedo decir? Simplemente adoro el misaoxaoshi.  
  
Pues tb muxas gracias x los reviews, los contestaré en el próximo capi, y hablando de eso, tal vez tarde en actualizar, xq me quieren quitar el internet en mi casa T.T, pero tb existe la posibilidad de que me instalen un internet más rápido, así que esperemos que suceda la segunda posibilidad n.nUuU-  
  
Ah pues, el próximo capi es el último.......... Jejeje, no es cierto, xD aún faltan como...3 capis, supongo yo o.o, además pienso darme un break después de este fic y después de el de 'campamento de verano' de shaman king, aunque ese ya va a acabar. La razón? Se me fue la inspiración y pues necesito tiempo para sacar ideas más originales.  
  
Gueno, pues sean niños obedientes y estudiosos (ajá... claro, mira quién lo dice) y échenle ganas a todo!  
  
ChaO!!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	5. una nueva oportunidad

=Pequeños GRANDES amigos=  
  
=Capítulo 5: una nueva oportunidad=  
  
Misao seguía sentada en su cama, recordando cada palabra que Aoshi le había dicho, junto con ese beso tan tierno, tan lindo, tan puro. Comenzó a pensar en él, cuando lo volvería a ver? Que habría hecho en estas últimas tres semanas?  
  
De repente sonó el teléfono y con mucha pereza, Misao se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono.  
  
-Awww!! Bueno?-  
  
-Misao?-  
  
-Aoshi?- inmediatamente se despertó bien  
  
-Em... necesito que nos encontremos en la cafetería que está cerca de tu casa-  
  
-Eh... si, porque?-  
  
-Tu solo ve, por favor-  
  
-Está bien, a que hora?-  
  
-A medio día, está bien?-  
  
-Si, iré- dijo.  
  
-Bien, hasta entonces-  
  
Misao colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente miles de ideas cruzaron su mente. Porque la habría citado? Que era tan importante?  
  
Miró su reloj, ya eran las once, así que con todo y pereza se metió a bañar.  
  
=========================  
  
Se encontraba esperando hace diez minutos. Había llegado antes de la hora acordada y estaba sentado en una de tantas mesitas que habían en el lugar, esperando a Misao, muy nervioso y ni él sabía porque, pero sabía que necesitaba ver a Misao.  
  
-Misao- dijo su nombre en un susurro, y por detrás le contestaron  
  
-Ya llegué-  
  
Era Misao, iba vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una playera blanca de algodón, también pegada, pero no tan llamativa como la ropa que siempre solía llevar puesta.  
  
-Que sucede Aoshi?-  
  
-Bueno... pues, es una sorpresa-  
  
-Que cosa?- dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
-Ven, acompáñame- le indicó mientras ambos salían de la cafetería, dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la torre donde habían cabinas de radio. Subieron varios pisos y luego avanzaron por un pasillo, donde habían varias cabinas radiofónicas.  
  
-Que hacemos aquí?- preguntó Misao.  
  
-Ya verás-  
  
Aoshi llegó a una cabina vacía, excepto por un hombre que iba saliendo de ella, que al ver a Aoshi lo saludó, y al ver a Misao...  
  
-Tu debes ser Makimachi... cierto?-  
  
-Si... porque?- preguntó ella confundida.  
  
-Será mejor que te apresures, tu programa empieza en 2 minutos- dijo el hombre sonriendo y luego se retiró.  
  
-M.mi programa?- preguntó más confundida, a Aoshi.  
  
-Si Misao, hablé con esta empresa y decidieron darte una oportunidad en la radio.-  
  
Ella no podía creerlo, las cosas que Aoshi hacía por ella. Quiso agradecerle, pero ya estaba a punto de empezar el programa, así que no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, solo sabía que estaba feliz, muy feliz.  
  
Aoshi la esperó afuera toda la media hora que duraba su programa, mirándola por el vidrio. Como pudo enamorarse de una chica tan inmadura? Se supone que se odiaban a muerte... o no? Entre tanto pensamiento no notó que Misao ya había salido de la cabina, más feliz que nunca.  
  
-Aoshi!- dijo ella x última vez y moviendo sus manos enfrente de su cara.  
  
-Ah- dijo él despertando.  
  
-Bueno... pues... gracias- dijo ella muy sonrojada y mirando para otro lado.  
  
-Ah... si- respondió él de la misma manera, haciendo que un molesto silencio inundara los pasillos, hasta que a uno de ellos se le ocurrió hablar.  
  
-Vamos a comer?- preguntó Misao.  
  
-Bueno-  
  
-Vamos al restaurante que...-  
  
-vamos a comer hamburguesas- dijo él, para la sorpresa de Misao, quién después de mirar incrédula aceptó.  
  
En cierto establecimiento para comer hamburguesas...  
  
Ambos se encontraban comiendo en silencio, hasta que Misao se cansó.  
  
-Mira Aoshi, la otra vez no pude decirlo, pero...-  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-pero... bueno, es que... la verdad... yo... yo también... siento algo por ti-  
  
-Ah-  
  
-Ah? Como que 'ah'? no te basta con escuchar eso!? Me enamoraste y yo te odiaba!-  
  
-Digo lo mismo- le respondió él sin inmutarse.  
  
-Entonces porque actúas así?-  
  
-'así'? así como?-  
  
-Como si no te importara!-  
  
-Ah, eso-  
  
-Oye! Mira, no estoy para tus jueguitos, si lo que querías era jugar conmigo, bien por ti, pero yo no voy a estar contigo solo si me quieres lastimar como lo estás haciendo ahorita- dijo firmemente, pero con cierto tono de tristeza en la voz. Se levantó y salió del establecimiento, seguida por Aoshi.  
  
-Espera Misao!- dijo él tratando de detenerla. Hasta que la alcanzó, pero ella seguía caminando. Entonces él la tomó del brazo y la obligó a voltearse- dije que te esperaras-  
  
-Suéltame!- dijo ella tratando de liberarse.  
  
-No! Me vas a escuchar!-  
  
-Que quieres que escuche!? Que todo fue una broma!?-  
  
-No es una broma! Yo... lo siento si te hice pensar eso- le dijo finalmente soltándola.  
  
-Entonces que quieres!?-  
  
-No espero que me llegues a amar... como yo te quiero a ti, pero...-  
  
-pero que-  
  
-pero podrías darme una oportunidad, solo una-  
  
-Aoshi...-  
  
-Por favor-  
  
Misao suspiró con los ojos cerrados, sin ninguna expresión.  
  
-Baka!-  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-Está bien... digo lo mismo- le respondió ella y lo besó tímidamente. Él para no quedarse atrás, la abrazó muy fuerte, mientras correspondía el beso.  
  
==============================  
  
En el parque...  
  
-vamos! No tiene nada de malo!-  
  
-El agua está toda asquerosa!-  
  
-Y que?-  
  
-Mejor espera...-  
  
-a que?-  
  
-te gusta nadar?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Pues mañana nos vamos a la playa más cercana-  
  
-Hablas en serio!?-  
  
-Ajá-  
  
-Que bien!!!- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a darle besos cortos a Aoshi por todo el rostro.  
  
================================  
  
En el centro de la ciudad...  
  
Misao iba en la espalda de Aoahi, quién la cargaba como niña chiquita. Ella por su lado, se encargaba de hacerle cariñitos a Aoshi en el cabello.  
  
De pronto Aoshi bajó a Misao y se dirigió a un joven que vendía varias cosas, cuando regresó fue con  
  
-una rosa?- preguntó Misao mirando la bella flor que Aoshi tenía en sus manos.  
  
-Es para ti tonta- dijo él irónicamente. Ella la aceptó con una gran sonrisa y le dio un beso a Aoshi, mientras que lo volvía a abrazar y así se quedaron por un buen tiempo, hasta que Aoshi dijo  
  
-Creo que ya es hora de que te lleve a tu casa-  
  
-Mmmm... no quiero, me quiero quedar así para siempre-  
  
-Es en serio-  
  
-Hablo en serio-  
  
-Vamos, ya está anocheciendo, mañana paso por ti para irnos-  
  
-Humm... está bien- aceptó finalmente Misao.  
  
Continuará...................................................  
  
Ay que tiernos! Creo que me pasé en lo romántico, gomen, salió muy empalagoso.  
  
Dejen muxos reviews pliz, mientras tanto aquí están los que me llegaron  
  
Bizcochia U-u: hola amiga! Espero que estés bien, grax x seguir leyendo mi fic. Oye que padre tu experiencia, yo he querido hacer eso, pero con la más zorra de la escuela, tirarle todo el refresco en su cabello lleno de gel, jojojojo, algún día debería hacerlo... como odio a esa tipa!! Jeje... gomen, es que me acuerdo de lo que me ha hecho y me da muxo coraje, en el msn te cuento todo, sale? Bueno, cuídate y grax x los reviews.  
  
crystal-dono: Gracias x tu review y x no perderte mi fic. En efecto, Misao y Aoshi ya se relacionaron muxo y créeme, se van a relacionar aún más n.nU. Chao y cuídate.  
  
kayla-chan: grax x empezar a leer mi fic, en serio te lo agradezco y tb grax x el review. Aquí está la actualización, espero que te siga gustando, cuídate, sayonara!  
  
belzer: hola amigo! Aquí ta' el comienzo de su romance, aunque creo que me salió muy empalagoso uu. Para cuando estés leyendo este fic, el de 'campamento de verano' ya estará terminado y ya lo habré subido, pues generalmente subo los capis de mis historias al mismo tiempo. Tu fic de CCS está muy bueno, espero que actualices pronto. Grx por los reviews que me has mandado n.n, sigue enviando más xD. Cuídate, bye!!!  
  
Pues esos son todos (no se burlen T.T), como verán no son muxos, pero no importa n.n con esos tengo animos para seguir, aunque eso si, dejen mas reviews pliz.  
  
LQM!!!  
  
ChaO!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	6. En el mar la vida es más sabrosa

Konnichi Wa! Antes que nada, gomen nasai por la tardanza, lo que pasó es que salí de vacaciones y pues no me dio muxo tiempo, con eso de que tb fueron mis primitos... como que no se me daba el escribir ahí n.nU- Pero bueno, grax x los reviews y aviso que probablemente el próximo capi sea el último y el de Campamento de Verano ya está terminado (un final muy chafa, pero está terminado), y por lo tanto voy a poder dedicarme de lleno a este fic... que ojalá mejore. Gueno, los dejo leyendo, dejen reviews pliz!  
  
=Pequeños GRANDES amigos=  
  
=Capítulo 6: En el mar la vida es más sabrosa=   
  
-Guau! Es sorprendente!- decía una asombrada Misao que miraba el fabuloso espectáculo que era el mar. Sus aguas eran cristalinas, la arena blanca, muy blanca. El sol estaba pegando con gran fuerza y las olas de mar rompían al llegar a la orilla de la playa, solo para refrescar a quienes fueran ahí por un poco de diversión. La vista era fabulosa, podían apreciarse varias rocas en medio del mar, adornando el maravilloso paisaje, dándoles un toque especial. Misao estaba contemplando maravillada como las olas parecían llevarse todos los problemas lejos, dejando su huella en la arena.  
  
-Simplemente me encanta- dijo suspirando Misao, embelesada con tanta belleza de la naturaleza.  
  
-Ya está listo Misao, podemos subir a las habitaciones-  
  
-habitaciones?-  
  
-Si, una para ti y una para mi-  
  
-Creí que íbamos a dormir en la misma-  
  
-No, no creo- le dijo Aoshi al mismo tiempo que la recepcionista le entregaba un recibo.  
  
-A mi no me molesta-  
  
-Pero necesitas privacidad-  
  
-Cierto, pero para eso solo tenemos que pedir 2 camas y ya, no creo que haya necesidad de dormir en habitaciones separadas, solo sería más gasto-  
  
-Estás segura?-  
  
-Si- le respondió ella sinceramente.  
  
-Hmm... de acuerdo- le dijo Aoshi y de nuevo conversaba con la recepcionista, exigiendo de la manera más amable que cambiaran la habitación.  
  
-Listo, 1 habitación, 2 camas- le dijo Aoshi a Misao, quién afirmó con la cabeza.-quiero descansar, será mejor que subamos-  
  
-Está bien- dijo Misao al tiempo que sonreía y se dirigía al elevador.  
  
Después de un rato...  
  
-La habitación es genial- comentó Misao inspeccionando el baño.  
  
-Pues si- respondió Aoshi arrugando el recibo, que mostraba una exagerada cantidad de dinero, y lo arrojó a la basura.  
  
-Y tiene la mejor vista del hotel... mira, la playa es hermosa- dijo Misao desde el balcón de la habitación. Más tarde llegó Aoshi y la abrazó desde atrás-  
  
-Tu eres más bonita- le dijo al oído, haciendo que ella volteara y quedara a escasos centímetros del rostro de Aoshi.  
  
Se rió.  
  
-Ya lo sé- dijo ella y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios a Aoshi- mejor vayamos a la playa, quiero mojarme un rato.  
  
-Como quieras- le respondió Aoshi, soltándola un poco- pasaré a comer algo al comedor.- inmediatamente entró de nuevo a la habitación y sacó de su maleta un traje de baño (tipo boxer... x si se preguntan) color negro y se metió al baño.  
  
Misao seguía observando el mar, era tan tranquilo... era como no tener problemas. Le hubiera gustado vivir ahí para siempre, pero recordó, toda su vida, su trabajo, se encontraban en otro lugar, pero alguien estaba con ella, y estaría con ella...  
  
-Me voy adelantando al comedor- le dijo Aoshi a Misao desde la puerta. Ella volteó a verlo y su boca se abrió ligeramente (x no decir que se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo), pues Aoshi tenía un cuerpo... perfecto, x poco decir. Su abdomen era musculoso (no exagerado, pero musculoso) tenía un buen trasero "muy buen trasero, de hecho" pensó Misao. Lo único que le salió decir fue...  
  
-Ee... si?- dijo ella tontamente. Aoshi sonrió y salió de la habitación, Misao se metió al cuarto y cayó sobre una cama, mientras trataba inútilmente de calmar los latidos de su corazón, que estaba como loco.  
  
-Que me está pasando?- se preguntó Misao a si misma- tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarlo apasionadamente, de acariciarlo, de tocarlo, de que me tocara... rayos! Que me pasa?-   
  
De pronto recordó que Aoshi seguramente la estaba esperando en el comedor, así que también sacó un traje de baño de su maleta, este era un bikini color azul, con lazos morados, que dejaban ver la bien formada figura de una Misao ya crecida. Se colocó un pareo morado y salió del cuarto con unas sandalias azules. Bajó por el elevador cantando una canción muy alegremente hasta llegar al comedor, donde se encontró con un Aoshi embobado (por no decir babeando). Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó con la boca un poco abierta, como queriendo decir algo, pero no podía. Hasta que Misao llegó y se sentó enfrente de él.  
  
-Quieres algo?- preguntó Aoshi a Misao, pasándole el menú. Ella lo miró fugazmente y luego dirigió su mirada a Aoshi.  
  
-Si... quiero ir a la playa- le dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, pero suficiente para convencer a Aoshi.  
  
-Está bien- le dijo Aoshi, mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Misao a hacer lo mismo.  
  
Caminaron por el pasillo del hotel, hasta salir y pasar por varias albercas hasta llegar a su destino, la playa. Misao automáticamente corrió a las olas, mientras que Aoshi se quedaba viéndola.   
  
Que rayos le había pasado hace un momento cuando la vio entrar? Sintió un inmenso deseo por ella, quería hacerla suya, de todas las maneras que existieran. Quería hacerla disfrutar, quería disfrutar él mismo. Tocar su bien formada figura, recorrerla por completo, hacerla gemir... sentir el placer en carne propia, mismo placer que su exprometida nunca le brindó.  
  
Pero se olvidó de eso cuando una gran ola llegó hasta sus talones, haciéndolo despertar de sus pensamientos. La marea había subido y Misao ya se encontraba regresando a la orilla, empapada, su cabello chorreándole y el bikini pegado a su cuerpo... se veía increíblemente sexy, "en que estás pensando Aoshi!?" se reprimió a él mismo, mientras sentía unas manos rodearle la cintura.  
  
-Porque no te mojas tantito?- preguntó Misao suavemente recargada en el musculoso pecho de Aoshi.  
  
-No tengo ganas-  
  
-Vamos- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente y luego sonrió.  
  
-Aw! Porque siempre haces eso!?- le preguntó Aoshi, cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Porque sé que te convenzo- le dijo ella con seguridad y luego le dio un beso en la boca. Él la abrazó más e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Misao, quién estaba sorprendida, pero aún así siguió con mucho gusto ese beso tan apasionado que parecía no terminar... no terminaba...  
  
Hasta que una ola les mojó las piernas a ambos, haciéndolos separarse por un momento.  
  
-Aoshi...-  
  
-Hmm?-  
  
-tengo hambre-  
  
-pues vamos a comer- le respondió él.  
  
Ambos salieron del agua tomados de la mano y entraron al hotel, acto seguido, se sentaron en una pequeña mesa dispuestos a ordenar mucha comida, se estaban muriendo de hambre.  
  
Continuará.......................................................  
  
Pues este capítulo volvió a quedar empalagoso, pero espero que haya quedado bien, manden muxos reviews. En estos momentos no he revisado los que me dejaron en el capi anterior, pero pronto lo haré, es que ya no me dejan conectarme ToT y no puedo estar tan seguido.  
  
Gueno, se cuidan y ya sé que este capi quedó megacorto, pero confórmense con eso xD.  
  
LQM  
  
Hagan muxas travesuras!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
[[[[[BudaM]]]]]  
  
(si se preguntan xq ya no pongo postdatas como en el fic de Naked, es porque alguien en la sección de SK ya me copió mi típica frase de 'escuchen x cancion' y aparte también está haciendo songfics. Si me molesta? Si, me molesta y mucho, pero ya ni modo, copias hay por todos lados pero yo soy la original xD) 


	7. Ahora somos uno solo

=Pequeños GRANDES amigos=

=Capítulo 7: ahora somos uno solo=

-Mmm... esto está delicioso... saben cocinar muy bien- decía alegremente Misao saboreando una deliciosa langosta.

-Si... está muy rico- dijo Aoshi comiendo lo mismo.

-Hoy va a haber una fiesta... vamos a ir?-

-Fiesta?-

-Si, en la discoteca del hotel-

-No lo sé Misao... estoy cansado-

-Por favor!-

-No, no creo-

En eso a Misao se le ocurrió una idea para convencer a Aoshi

-Bien... ya que no quieres iré yo sola- dijo finalmente tomando un sorbo de agua.

-sola?- Aoshi dejó de comer instantáneamente y la miró.

-Si, o no lo sé, tal vez encuentre alguien con quién ir- dijo mientras removía un poco su comida.

-Alguien?-

-Si, no quiero ir sola-

-Ok-

-Que!?- esta vez su plan no había dado resultado.

-Que está bien, puedes ir-

-O sea que no te importa!?-

-No es eso- dijo comenzando a comer de nuevo- es solo que yo sé que puedo confiar en ti-

Misao se quedó sin habla... y luego sonrió, empezando a comer otra vez.

-Baka-

-Huh?-

-Me quedaré... no iré-

-Ja, lo sabía-

-bueno... ya se está haciendo tarde...- bostezó- ya me quiero ir a dormir.

-Está bien-

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del comedor, dirigiéndose al elevador, donde Misao abrazó a Aoshi y comenzó a besarlo.

-M-misao- trataba de decir Aoshi.

-Hmm?-

-Es este piso-

-Ah- dijo ella y se separó de él mientras la puerta del ascensor se abría.

Caminaron de la mano por todo el pasillo, pasando por varias habitaciones hasta llegar a la suya, a la cual entraron y enseguida Misao prendió el televisor.

-Veamos un poco la tele... quieres ver algo?- preguntó Misao mientras cambiaba de canal.

-Lo que sea, estoy muy cansado- dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama.

-Una película de terror-

-Si quieres-

Misao encontró una buena película y luego fue con Aoshi, se acurrucó a su lado y ambos comenzaron a ver la película. Aoshi comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Misao mientras la jalaba más a él y comenzaba a besarla, ella hizo lo mismo, correspondiendo a sus besos, hasta que llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se sentó un poco, aún sin deshacer el beso, mismo que se estaba tornando muy apasionado, pues sus lenguas no descansaban. Misao no pudo soportar más, así que se sentó encima de Aoshi, mientras seguía besándolo y él la abrazaba más fuerte y la pegaba más a él.

Después de un rato se separaron para respirar un poco, pero Misao volvió a besarlo muy apasionadamente.

-E-espera, Misao.- decía Aoshi entre beso y beso.

-Hmmm? Ahora que?- decía Misao un poco fastidiada.

-Estoy cansado, mejor ya pásate a tu cama-

-No quiero n.n- dijo ella como niña chiquita.

-Misao... quiero dormir-

-Pues duerme, yo dormiré contigo-

-Misao...-

-Está bien... me voy a dormir- finalmente se resignó Misao a dormirse en su propia cama.

Al siguiente día...

-Yawn!!- exclamaba una adormilada Misao, hasta que abrió completamente sus ojos y se dio a la tarea de provocar lo mismo en la persona que dormía a su lado.

-Aoshi... despierta-

Él no se inmutaba por la voz, estaba profundamente dormido.

-Hmm... no, mejor no lo despierto. Si descansa tal vez en la noche quiera ir a la fiesta- pensó y enseguida se levantó, dejando a Aoshi solo en su cama. Sigilosamente se metió a bañar y se vistió en menos de 30 minutos y Aoshi aún no despertaba, ella se encontraba peinándose en el tocador que estaba frente a la cama

Se había vestido con unos pequeños shorts y una blusa de tirantes blanca, debajo de todo traía un bikini negro con lazos blancos.

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente, había descansado bastante y las vacaciones le sentaban bien. Se sentó en su cama y miró hacia enfrente. Miró a Misao mientras se peinaba y tarareaba una canción, hasta que ésta se percató de que Aoshi ya había despertado.

-Hasta que despiertas- dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días, ya descansaste?-

-Si-

-Lo suficiente?-

-Eeee... si-

-Que bien, porque esta noche iremos a la fiesta-

-No!-

-Si! Anoche me quedé contigo a acompañarte, ahora es tu turno de hacerme un favor-

-Está bien, pero no nos iremos tan tarde-

-Si!-

Toda la tarde pasó como todos los días, entre besos, abrazos, empujones, regañadas y cosas de la vida diaria. Dieron las 6 y ellos se encontraban aún paseando alegremente por la playa, Misao estaba en la espalda de Aoshi, quién la cargaba.

-Ya hay que regresar- sugirió Misao

-Huh?-

-Si, la fiesta empieza a las 8 y necesito tiempo para arreglarme-

-Son las 6 y media Misao, necesitas hora y media para arreglarte?-

Misao se bajó de la espalda de Aoshi y caminó hasta quedar enfrente de él

-Que no quieres que me vea linda?-

Aoshi cerró los ojos y dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Baka- dijo él aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Hey! Porque?-

-Porque tu te ves linda con todo lo que te pones- terminó de decir él y Misao lo detuvo de caminar mientras que volvía a encararlo.

-En serio?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Claro que si- respondió Aoshi mientras volteaba a Misao para que siguieran caminando y la abrazaba por atrás.

-Que bueno que dices eso, creí que nunca lo dirías-

-Ya ves-

Después de unos minutos llegaron a su habitación y Aoshi salió al pequeño balcón mientras Misao se cambiaba.

La playa se veía hermosa, con la luz del atardecer y las olas chocando con algunas rocas. Era un paisaje digno de admirarse, aunque no se comparó cuando, después de algunos minutos, Misao fue con Aoshi al balcón... eso era una mejor vista. Le cubrió los ojos por detrás mientras iba deslizando sus manos, hasta llegar a su cintura, de donde lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Aoshi, que aún se encontraba descubierta.

-Ya acabaste?-

-Aún me faltan unos detalles, como el maquillaje y todo eso-

-Y te tomará mucho tiempo?-

-Hmm... no sé, tal vez una hora, pero deberías aprovechar el tiempo para arreglarte tu también-

-No es una ocasión formal, no creo que deba hacer mucho-

-Hmm... tienes razón, te ves genial siempre-

Aoshi volteó a ver a Misao y la abrazó, aspirando el olor a limpio del cabello de Misao, una suave esencia a flores silvestres. La atrajo más, hasta que finalmente tuvo que hacerlo... la besó suavemente, con delicadeza, apenas rozando sus labios y haciéndola sonrojar. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Aoshi poseyera los labios de Misao completamente, haciendo de ese suave beso un apasionado y excitante beso, donde la batalla de lenguas simplemente no cesaba, hasta que Misao lo alejó un poco.

-Será mejor que te des prisa.-

Misao volvió a entrar a la habitación, dejando a Aoshi confundido.

Pasó media hora, Misao se encontraba en el espejo del tocador, mientras que Aoshi se encontraba arreglándose en el espejo del baño. La habitación estaba en completo silencio, exceptuando por los sonidos que provenían de la televisión, que de alguna forma hacía desaparecer un poco el ambiente de extrañes que se estaba creando. Misao terminó de arreglarse, con maquillaje sencillo e incluso un poco dark y el cabello suelto, brillando intensamente. Traía puesta una mini-falda negra y una blusita blanca de tirantes. Se veía muy bien, eso lo tenía que admitir Aoshi, a quién su control le estaba fallando. Afortunadamente, Misao salió del cuarto

-Necesito ir a comprar unas cosas, vuelvo en 15 minutos y nos vamos-

-Okey-

Misao salió y bajó los pisos del lujoso hotel, dirigiéndose a una tienda de aromaterapia y cosas románticas... para toda ocasión.

Ya lo había pensado desde el día en que llegaron a la isla, sería algo justo para ambos, era algo que los dos querían, que ansiaban, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Aoshi seguramente no querría dañar los sentimientos de Misao, y en cuanto ella, pues ella era una mujer, no podría dar el primer paso... aunque aquella noche estaba dispuesta a romper con esa regla.

Caminó por los pasillos de la tienda, que estaba repleta de velas, aromatizantes, rosas, pétalos con aroma, y toda esa clase de cosas que eran necesarias para que 'todo' saliera perfecto. Compró varias cosas, de todo un poco, esa sería una noche especial y por nada del mundo quería olvidarla. Sin olvidar mencionar que, esta era su primera vez, temía que algo saliera mal, que doliera, que sucediera algo...

...algo, ese algo, no sabía que era, pero su mente trataba de recordárselo, un algo que definitivamente cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, pero Misao no lo recordaba, no quería recordarlo, no quería encontrar contratiempos para esa noche tan especial.

Por fin salió de la tienda, ya había oscurecido y seguramente Aoshi la estaba esperando para irse al antro del hotel. De nuevo subió por los elevadores, deteniéndose frente a la puerta que, horas más tarde, seguramente tendría a ambos recostados en la cama, abrazándose. Abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de que Aoshi no la descubriera, a ella y a sus compras. Dejó las cosas debajo de la cama y justo al momento en que se levantaba, Aoshi salió del baño.

-Ya nos vamos?-

-Huh? Ah! Ah, si, ya es hora de irnos- dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Que te pasa-

-Eh? A mi? Jajajaja, nada! A mi no me pasa nada n.nU-

-Huh... bueno, entonces ya vámonos-

-Si!- respondió alegre Misao.

Entraron al lugar, que estaba lleno de gente, bailando a su antojo, moviéndose al ritmo de la música y dejándose llevar. Misao con toda naturalidad jaló a Aoshi y lo llevó más a fondo, con más gente, sin otro remedio que bailar pegados. Ella empezó con una serie de movimientos sensuales, restregándose al cuerpo de Aoshi, que parecía no reaccionar, excepto por una parte. Lo jaló del cuello de su camisa negra y lo besó apasionadamente, permitiendo que las manos del hombre se sujetaran a su cintura y que fueran bajando, hasta llegar a tocar partes que solo en pareja podrían tocarse. Ella no se quedó atrás y comenzó a tocar el trasero de su novio, mientras seguía besándolo y moviéndose cada vez más sensualmente.

Aoshi dejó la pista, se alejó de ahí pues ya no podía más. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo más cosas, más satisfacciones que solo Misao podía darle... pero él era un caballero, no podría hacerle algo a Misao sin su consentimiento, por más que quisiera. Así que no le quedó de otra más que sentarse en la barra a tomar lo más fuerte que le dieran, para así poder calmar sus ganas.

Misao llegó con él pocos minutos después de que él la abandonó.

-Ya te cansaste? Tan rápido?-

-Si, ya me quiero ir.-

-bromeas? No llevamos ni una hora aquí! Apenas son las doce!-

-Pero no puedo seguir aquí- respondió con cierto tono de drama en su voz. Misao respiró hondo.

-Te estás apresurando- dijo ella con picardía.

-Huh? De que hablas?-

-Ve al cuarto en 10 minutos, yo me adelanto- dijo ella y sin más que decir, se retiró dejando a Aoshi más que confundido.

Entró rápidamente, vaya que se le había adelantado! Tenía que poner las velas, preparar el chocolate con fresas, la cama... todo!

Como pudo lo acomodó, poniendo cada cosa en lugares estratégicos. Prendió las velas y se metió al baño con un atuendo que había comprado en la misma tienda.

Pasaron los 10 minutos que Misao le indicó y salió, como pudo, del antro, dirigiéndose al ascensor que estaba cerca. Se preguntaba que podría se aquello que Misao le ocultaba, ahora lo sabía, no le gustaban para nada las sorpresas. Caminó con 'paciencia' hasta la habitación, donde notó inmediatamente que en la perilla de la puerta se encontraba el pequeño letrero con la típica frase 'No molestar'...

... que rayos significaba todo eso?

Entró a la habitación y lo que vio lo dejó más confundido: habían velas por todos lados, encendidas y mostrando así un ambiente muy romántico. Las fresas con el jarabe de chocolate se encontraban al lado de la cama, que estaba deshecha, lista para... usarse? Se suponía que eran dos camas individuales.

Piensa Aoshi, piensa...

Claro! Había juntado las dos camas, pero para que? Entró más a fondo a la habitación y se paró a un costado de la cama, apreciando más de cerca que las sábanas eran de...

...algodón egipcio? Bueno, no era tan malo, al menos eran suaves.

Tocó las sábanas, hasta que un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Misao salió del baño, con el cabello suelto y un pequeño camisón color azul, que dejaba ver sus largas y suaves piernas. Era escotado, por lo tanto dejaba a la luz un poco de carne. Aoshi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, es decir, sabía que ella era sexy, pero no sabía que podía ser TAN sexy! Lentamente ella se le acercó hasta quedar delante de él.

-Misao... que dia---

-Shhhh- lo calló Misao, mientras ponía sensualmente sus dedos sobre los carnosos labios de Aoshi- debo hablar contigo-

-Que sucede?-

-Aún no comprendes?- preguntó Misao sonriendo pícaramente.

-No, que significa esto?-

-Bueno, pues yo creo que... ya es hora de demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero- respondió ella y lo besó tiernamente, ayudándole a quitarse su camisa negra que no permitía observar los perfectos pectorales que tenía. Poco a poco ese beso se volvió tan apasionado que no pudieron mantenerse de pie, y por lo tanto cayeron a la cama, esta vez Aoshi encima de Misao.

-Misao... estás segura?-

-Si... nunca he estado más segura en mi vida- le dijo sonriendo tiernamente y aclarándole que deseaba eso.

Continuará...

:::Este capítulo va dedicado a Andy Pandy (andrea-k-16) por ser tan buena amiga y tan buena perrita... TQM perra!!!:::

N/A: advierto, no pondré lemon (jo! Que mala soy, pero ya no me gusta el lemon) así que no se emocionen. Gomen nasai por la tardanza!!! En serio, lo lamento muxo, se me juntaron muxas cosas y no sabía por donde empezar, primero tuve una pelea con mi mamá, por tal motivo me fui a vivir con mi papá por una semana, hasta que regresé. Luego tenía que ver todo lo de mi ingreso a clases, mi exámen psicopedagógico y buscar libros, sobornar maestros y todo eso que generalmente se hace antes de entrar. Luego al entrar se me juntó toda la tarea, los trabajos, y el uniforme nuevo... ufff!!! Que trabajo! Y luego con lo floja que soy!!! Por cierto, la historia aún no se acaba, aún tengo planeados como unos 3 capítulos más porque va a girar la historia inesperadamente, jojojojojo, ya verán!. Los reviews los contesto en el próximo capítulo, pero ya saben que se los agradezco muxo muxo muxo!!!

Gueno, los dejo d molestar, ya saben, hagan la tarea...

...yo no la he hecho xD jajajajaja... o.oU debo hacerla... o me suspenden. Awww... odio la escuela! Jejejej ahora si ya me voy.

LQM!!!

[[[[[BudaM]]]]]

:::Lena Tao:::


End file.
